


Bonus Party Chats

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I'm just not putting character tags because these are just brief chats, and kamiizumi, featuring all six protagonists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Party chats that are not actually in the game, but I thought would be funny.





	Bonus Party Chats

**Back to the Basics...**

_Or, "we saved the world but here we are, back at level 5"_

**Magnolia:** Here I go!

 **Yew:** Ah--put a little more leg into it, Magnolia!

 **Magnolia:** Ah la vache!  Ow, ow ow...

 **Yew:** Are you okay?

 **Edea:** I don't get it.  You're an elite Ba'al Buster, but you keep stumbling, especially when you do jumps.

 **Magnolia:** It's as I've said...this world's gravity is so much stronger, it keeps throwing me off. I'd be so much stronger if we were back home...!

 **Yew:** Don't worry Magnolia, I understand.  Edea, allow me to explain just how different gravity between the moon and our planet would be...

 **Tiz:** Zzz...

 **Edea:** No no no no no, I'm good, we don't need a science lecture. See? It's already put Tiz to sleep!

 **Yew:** He was already asleep, though.

 **Magnolia:** Even with your white magic technology, being in a coma for years seems to have worn on his stamina.

 **Yew:** No kidding... But I'm not surprised. I was only out of commission for a week, and look how many levels I got knocked down! It's amazing he's still got the strength to get up and fight, even if, well, maybe he's not quite at the same level he was when he saved the world with Her Holiness. He'll get back there.

 **Magnolia:** Edea, you saved the world with them too, didn't you?

 **Edea:** That's right....Agnès, Tiz, and... ..."the warriors of light", they called us.

 **Magnolia:** It's incredible what you were able to do together.  But, you're at a low level too. Did something happen to you as well?

 **Tiz:** Zzz...She probably...zzz...ate too many pastries...

 **Edea:** ...

 **Yew:** ...

 **Magnolia:** ...

 **Tiz:** Zzz...

 **Edea:** I take back every tear I cried for you, you black-as-pitch--!

 **Yew:** Sir, wake up, it's time to move...!

* * *

 

**Tag-alongs**

_A party chat outside of the party.  Because the Grand Marshal's weakness is an open joke._

**Kamiizumi:** A test of how quickly you can follow along: the Grand Marshal boards his airship with a dozen asterisk bearers. Two are delivered to Caldisla, five to Ancheim, three to Eisenberg, after which they fly back to the first location to pick that group back up and then return to Eternia. How many souls are aboard the airship on the return flight?

 **Student:** I'm sorry, Master, but I can't answer that question. There isn't enough information.

 **Kamiizumi:** Oh? What information are you missing?

 **Student:** How many sad orphan children the Grand Marshal met along the way.

 **Kamiizumi:** .........Two.

 **Student:** There are seven souls aboard. The Grand Marshal, four asterisk bearers, and two children.

 **Kamiizumi:** Correct. Now, class, the last person to stop laughing is going to help me in a demonstration.

* * *

 

**Fool Me Once...**

**Tiz:** No. We're not doing that again.

 **Ringabel:** Come on, Tiz, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand! This time I won't try anything funny.

 **Tiz:** No way. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me."

 **Airy:** What if you're fooled more than twice?

 **Tiz:** ...Huh?

 **Airy:** "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." Does it keep going?

 **Ringabel:** "Fool me thrice, shame on...my family"? Raises the stakes a bit.

 **Airy:** Four!

 **Tiz:** Mm, I don't think keeping count is the point. It's more about that people shouldn't feel bad about being tricked, but they should try to learn so it doesn't happen again.

 **Airy:** People can be incredibly foolish, though. "A fool times four will only be fooled more". Heeheehee... How about that?

 **Ringabel:** ...

 **Tiz:** ...I suppose that works?

 **Airy:** Now five!

 **Tiz:** But how many people would get fooled the same way five... ...

 **Airy:** Hmm? Is something the matter, Tiz?

 **Tiz:** ...Oh, it's just. 'Fool' stopped sounding like a word to me.

 **Ringabel:** So has 'shame'. You'll have to keep up the count on your own, Airy.

 **Airy:** What, you're giving up already? Oh, fine. You two are no fun!

 **Tiz:** ......She's gone. Ugh, she's not trying very hard to pretend still, is she?

 **Ringabel:** She doesn't think she needs to, apparently. Number 5, here we come. The fools are done.


End file.
